


A Mother's Hope

by IzzyMRDB



Series: My slowly growing collection of One-shots [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sally Jackson, Book 2: The Sea of Monsters (Percy Jackson), Camp Half Blood Bashing, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuck the gods, Gen, If what I was fixing is what side wins, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pre-The Titans Curse, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: Sally Jackson doesn't pray that her plan works, no, that'll catch Their attention, but she does hope. Hope that her son is safe. After all, she is doing all of this for her son. For Percy.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: My slowly growing collection of One-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908898
Comments: 23
Kudos: 134





	A Mother's Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WardofWinters (QoLife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/gifts).



Sally has always done everything for her son.

Percy has been her entire life since he was born fourteen years ago. She gave up school for him, took up as many jobs as she could to pay the bills, fought for his right to attend school, married the most horrible man she’d ever laid her eyes on, and nearly gave her life for him.

She would do anything for Percy.

Even hide her hatred for his father. When she was younger, the only thing she felt when she thought of him was sadness and love, but now, older and wiser that she is, she feels bitter anger towards him. She was seventeen when he approached her; seventeen and an orphan, broke and lost and desperately needing support. He didn’t give that to her, but instead groomed her for a whole summer, and left her alone with a little baby boy who was cursed at birth. 

Sally hates him for what he forced her to do to survive, but she’ll never break her baby’s heart by saying that out loud.

So when she found out that Poseidon had called their son a disappointment to his face, she grit her teeth and whispered sweet promises to her son. When she found out that Kronos was rising and wanted to overthrow the Olympians, she smiled sweetly and let the plans form in her head. When she found out that Thalia Grace had returned from the dead and Chiron had immediately stopped all the support he had been giving her son and began favoring Thalia, she acted.

It’s not her fault, she’s a mother, and mothers have to do what’s best for their children.

Percy had told her about the cruise ship sailing off the coast, and it was easy enough for her to find it on satellite as it was registered through the mortal channels through a company called ‘Triumvirate Holdings.’ The Princess Andromeda was scheduled to have a restock at Port Jersey in three days time, and Sally knew that she had one shot at this. 

So, on the 13th of October, Sally Jackson drugged her son with enough sleeping meds to keep him asleep for the entire night, and carried him to the back seat of her car.

When he murmured and tried to fight the sleep that overcame him, she smiled and spoke to him in that sweet voice that always got her what she wanted- the one that her uncle always told her she inherited from her father, that somehow got her mother to fall in love with him in an afternoon. “It’s okay, baby. Everything will be just fine, mama will take care of everything. Go to sleep.”

Percy’s eyes fluttered closed, and he smiled in his sleep, leaving a small trickle of drool on the carseat that made her smile fondly. 

She drove for three hours, right up until she got to the base of Half Blood Hill. 

She didn’t pray for success, but she did hope for it. Hope that her son is safe if she gets caught.

The Camp was lax in it’s security, only a single dragon wrapped around the base of Thalia’s Pine, and with a few sweet words, it let her past. 

She slipped past the barrier with no struggle, the faded godly blood in her veins helping her pass, and she easily took the golden fleece of the branch of the pine.

She was gone again before Dionysus could even notice that the barriers were weakening again.

A golden blanket was tucked around her son as he slept in the backseat, glowing softly.

It started raining as she crossed into New Jersey, but once again she didn’t pray. She couldn’t afford for them to find her.

The Princess Andromeda was docked right where it was scheduled to, with several demigods and a few monsters carrying crates on board.

They stopped as they spotted the headlights of her car, and she stepped out to a sword at her throat.

“Who are you and what do you want?” A brown haired boy asked, a mischievous smile now a snarl.

“Sally Jackson,” She smiled sweetly. “I want to have a talk with your boss, I believe I have something that will interest him.” She jerked her chin towards the backseat of her car.

His sword point wavered as he glanced into the backseat, eyes growing wide as he realised. “Is that-?”

“Yes,” she interrupted. “Now, are you going to fetch Luke and Kronos for me, or are we going to wait until the drugs I gave him wear off?”

He turned and barked something in Greek towards another demigod who took off running into the ship.

“How did you-?” He stopped himself, looking incredulous. 

“Nobody expected that the mistress also has a bone to pick,” She said gently. “Nor the fact that the mistress is also a child of the gods.”

He looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but they were interrupted by a blond man. “What is going on?”

“Luke, I presume.” Sally smiled tightly, angry that she had to play nice with the kid who nearly killed her son. “I’m Percy’s mother, Sally Jackson.”

He had his sword out and pointed at her in a second. “What are you doing here?”

She smiled, sweet and deadly. “I have a little gift for Kronos in the backseat, a gesture of my good faith.”

His eyes darted to where Percy was curled and then back to her, the only emotion shown on his face was the slight widening of his eyes. “What do you want?”

“To bring Olympus down,” Sally said flippantly. “But what I want right now, most of all, is a vow from Kronos that he will protect my son from all harm.”

He swallowed, “Why?”

Her smile was all teeth. “They hurt my son; they used him then tossed him aside when a shiny new hero came back from the dead. For that crime, they can all burn.”

The blade left her throat. “Follow me.”

Kronos was not what she was expecting. 

A golden coffin with a voice older than civilization inside.

“ _ Castellan, what have you brought me?” _

Luke opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. “Lord Kronos, I brought you the golden fleece.”

A pause.  _ “Oh? And who are you?” _

“Sally Jackson, granddaughter of Venus, and mother of Percy Jackson.”

Luke stared at her, but the coffin just laughed.

_ “Welcome, niece. It is a pity that I couldn’t see your deception myself.” _

She smirked, “Yes, a pity.”

_ “You shall be rewarded for your loyalty. My army has a place for another competent leader.” _

“I don’t care for that.” She said briskly. “What I do care about is my son’s safety and wellbeing.”

_ “My grandson? I will swear his safety if you can promise his loyalty.” _

“I’m his mother: where I go, he goes. He’s already loyal to you and he doesn’t even know it.”

_ “Very well. I swear on the Styx to protect and care for Perseus Jackson to the best of my ability.” _

“Thank you,” She whispered as she draped the fleece on top of the coffin.

Sally Jackson did not pray when the cabin became flooded with gold light as a Titan King regained his body, she only smiled sweetly at the hope in her heart. 

For Percy.

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling Nani, who really is evilly inspired sometimes. Love you querida <3
> 
> I answer any and all comments you leave, am happy to discuss my ideas and plot with you, and I cherish every kudos you give!  
> Find me at @IzzyMRDB on all social media (Tumblr, Insta, Snap, Discord[#2881]) and start a conversation!
> 
> Or, join the discord server for special content and sneak peeks on all my works! https://discord.gg/jsH6Q8K


End file.
